Ample evidence exists implicating treatment-related dental fear to difficulties in providing appropriate dental care. Unfortunately, the variety of presently available approaches to attenuate dental fear have not been sufficiently practical for in-office dental use. As such, the aim of the proposed research is to examine an alternate approach with potential practical utility. More specifically, veridical and nonveridical amplified signals of visceral activity will be used in the proposed experiments as reinforcements for visceral control, i.e., biofeedback, and for the attenuation of dental fear. This approach should help to clarify further the importance of cognitive mediation and utilization of visceral cues for emotional attribution and concomitant emotional experience. Furthermore, if these variables are critical for the self definition of emotional state, then if should be relatively easy to incorporate them into an applied procedure within time-frame restrictions required by the typical dental practitioner.